Another day in science lesson
by aderine no miko
Summary: One shot fic what will happen if the suzaku and seiyuu gang appeared in a boring science lesson, some assumions by me and my friend.R&R please


Disclaimer: hiazzz, no matter how much I wish on the first star of the night, I still dun own Fushigi yuugi or any of its charater, I'm juz toying around wif them.  
  
Author notes: this fic is quite lame actually, it was thought up by my friend and me during a boring science lesson. It's about some of the seishi in that boring science lesson. hiazzz at least thinking about that kept us awake.  
  
Another day in science lesson  
  
"So the molecules of liquid can exchange positions with their neighboring ...(blah blah blah)"  
  
The class wasn't listening to her...well maybe a few were. Yui sat at her seat concentrating on what Miss Ong was saying. While Chiriko was busy correcting the teacher.  
  
"No Miss Ong, its not m=ec2, its e=mc2."  
  
Chiriko kept doing this very much to Miss Ong's irritation, but she can't scold him because she was indeed in the wrong. Yui watch on and giggled.  
  
Those were the only two that seemed to hear anything that the teacher said.  
  
Tamahome was sitting at the back of the classroom, counting his money, coin by coin, note by note.  
  
"Ten dollars and ninety-six cents. Oh shit, the last time I counted it was ten dollars and ninety-seven cents!"  
  
Miaka who sat beside him was ...erm sleeping and talking in her dreams.  
  
"Tamahome...strawberry milkshake...Tamahome...sushi...Tamahome...veggie with rice...Tamahome...cheese cake..."  
  
Tamahome lovingly stroke his lover's hair, not wanting to wake her up, he went back to counting his money.  
  
While at the other side of the room Tasuki was using his tessen to burn the teacher's hair once her back was turned, but he ended up burning the OHP(over head projector) instead.  
  
Nuriko was seated between Tasuki and Hotohori began to throw all the extra chairs and tables out of the classroom in his/her boredom, one nearly hit Miss Ong, but the teacher stupidly believed that a strong wind blew it there when Nuriko told her so.  
  
Hotohori on the other hand was in his own fantasy world.  
  
"I'm indeed so beautiful, I scare myself...OHMYGOD I just drop an eyelash..."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.  
  
Soi was busy providing electricity to the power plug hoping that the machine will blow up, unforturnaly it did not.  
  
Nakago who was beside her, polished his armor right under the teacher's nose but she daren't say any thing as she knew of his infamous chi blasts.  
  
Suboshi occupied himself by playing with his "yo yo" under the table, doing all kinds of stunt that would seem impossible to even the world's best yo yo expert.  
  
Amiboshi played a tune so high pitch on his flute that made Ashitare go crazy, running around the classroom like a possessed dog. Amiboshi tried to make the wolf bite Miss Ong but Ashitare only like tender flesh and kept resisting.  
  
Miboshi had nothing to do so he made himself deaf for a time being and nodded off to sleep after playing with his rattle for a while.  
  
Now you would are wondering where the hell are Chichiri, Mitsukake and Tomo right? Well they are not even in the class room.  
  
Chichiri had teleported out of the classroom through his kasa half way during the lesson, and was at the pond fishing but whenever he felt the teacher's chi near his seat he would teleport back instantly. Later when the teacher leave again he would go back to fishing.  
  
Mitsukake had fake sick and sneak off to play basketball in the court(I always thought he kinda belong to Slam Dunk).  
  
Tomo was in the classroom but technically he's not, the "Tomo" that was sitting in the classroom was merely an illusion that he had cast earlier on. The real Tomo is currently in the art and craft room, painting his face while muttering to himself what each color meant.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher gladly left the classroom, so ends another day in science lesson.  
  
After notes: yeah I know this is so lame, and I may have offended several fans of certain characters so gomen nasei *bows*. please review, I will print out the reviews to let the friend that thought of this see as well. Oh yah please also R&R my other fanfic : "The companions" as well. Thank you. 


End file.
